A Criatura Perfeita
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Shoran era um rapaz carente que precisava de um novo amor em sua vida, mas ele não esperava que fosse encontrar a criatura perfeita.


**Eu fiquei com vontade de escrever algo diferente e fiz essa fic. Espero que vocês gostem dela, mas o final deixo por conta da imaginação de vocês.**

**Ah! E antes que me esqueça! As repetições foram propositais.**

**Boa leitura! **

---

**A Criatura Perfeita**

**_Por Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox_**

"**_Os detalhes fazem a perfeição, mas a perfeição não é detalhe."- _Michelangelo Buonarrotti**

**---****  
**

**A lua apagava a escuridão que envolvia toda aquela sombria noite de inverno. O vento uivava cansado de sua sorrateira rotina por aquele mundo distante que nem ao menos sabia da existência de um carente guerreiro e de sua faceira criatura perfeita...**

_O jovem rapaz de olhos ambarinos chorava desesperadamente por sua flor murcha, a flor de cerejeira que jamais voltaria a ser a mulher que foi em outrora._

**Li Shoran era um poderoso guerreiro que conhecia as mais diversas artes que envolviam os mistérios da vida, entre elas: a ciência, a guerra e o destino. E foi graças a um desses conhecimentos que ele pôde ajudar uma velha senhora que se encontrava jogada na estrada.**

**A luz do luar iluminava a pele desbotada de uma velha, os seus cabelos brancos mais pareciam linhas descuidadas que traçavam o chão e os seus olhos tristes e cansados tinham a escuridão como marca.**

**O jovem guerreiro estava voltando da vila vizinha onde havia obtido algumas ervas e ferramentas quando viu a mulher, o que ele fez foi óbvio, ele a tirou do local onde se encontrava e a levou para casa. O que mais poderia fazer pela velha decrépita?**

**O caminho até a casa do rapaz ainda era longo e foi ainda nele que a senhora despertara e tinha começado a falar:**

**- Não é muito sábio acolher velhas desconhecidas meu rapaz. – os olhos da mulher estavam meio abertos, mas pareciam que não o estavam por cansaço, talvez por escolha, entretanto Shoran não sabia.**

**- Também não é sábio reclamar de uma ajuda de bom grado. – respondeu o rapaz nunca tirando a atenção da misteriosa senhora.**

**- Pare a carruagem menino. Quero descer. – a mulher ergueu-se do colo de Shoran e fez menção de abrir a porta. Shoran ia dizer algo, mas a mulher repetiu sua última frase.**

**- Quero descer! Não ouviu? Quero descer! – a mulher falava baixo, entretanto mesmo assim poderia se dizer que falava aquilo com um pouco de histeria.**

**Shoran apenas assentiu e disse para o cocheiro parar a carruagem imediatamente, e assim o pobre dirigente o fez. Ao parar a carruagem a mulher pulou para fora com um rigor que quem a tinha visto não imaginava que tinha. O chinês apenas a olhou esperando por respostas que vieram de uma maneira bastante inesperada...A mulher virou-se para ele, lhe entregou um embrulho e disse:**

**- Aqui está o que você tanto procurava.**

**- O que é isso? – perguntava o rapaz pegando o embrulho das mãos enrugadas da velha.**

**- Já disse. É o que você procurava. A criatura perfeita... – a mulher lhe sorriu, mostrando os sinais do tempo que lhe marcavam o rosto, todavia que nem mesmo assim estragaram o sorriso daquela estranha.**

**Shoran voltou sua atenção para o embrulho. O embrulho estava envolto em um pano velho meio esbranquiçado, mas que talvez em uma outra vida tenha sido cor-de-rosa. Ele abriu o embrulho cuidadosamente e encontrou algo que seria raro encontrar naquela época do ano... Uma flor de cerejeira...**

**O rapaz de cabelos castanhos volta sua atenção para fora com o intuito de questionar o motivo daquilo, entretanto a mulher já havia ido. Talvez o mais estranho não fosse o desaparecimento da velha e nem mesmo o inesperado presente, mas o murmuro que o vento lhe parecia confidenciar: Ela é perfeita...Dizia o vento...Perfeita.**

**Ao chegar a sua casa ele não podia deparar-se com nada mais do que a solidão que percorria todos os cômodos daquela casa, ele não tinha ninguém. A guerra lhe tirara tudo e lhe ofereceu nada.**

** Ele suspirou cansado, seu dia havia sido muito tempestuoso e sua noite muito desnorteante, sendo assim, não lhe sobrará outra opção além de ir para seu quarto e descansar, tentando esquecer os acontecidos do dia.**

**O quarto de Shoran sem dúvida era o maior cômodo da casa, era suntuoso e caloroso, coisas que para ele não faziam diferença nenhuma, pois de qualquer forma ele estava sozinho. Entretanto, antes de dormir ele pensou no embrulho que havia ganhado da senhora que tinha socorrido e, também pensou no presente dentro dele. Ele levantou-se da cama, pegou o embrulho que estava em cima da mesa e o colocou no outro lado da cama, pensando que talvez... De alguma forma não se sentiria só, e após aquilo ele dormiu, esquecendo-se dos problemas, da velha e da flor de cerejeira.**

**No dia seguinte o céu era uma mistura de cores, o vermelho se misturava com o laranja como se uma marota criança estivesse pintando uma tela, os pássaros pareciam mais melodiosos e as flores mais enfeitadas. O Sol finalmente brilhava mais forte no céu e iluminava os dois corpos deitados na cama. Um desses corpos incomodado com os raios solares que iam diretamente em seus olhos, virou-se para o outro lado da cama e ao fazer isso teve uma grande surpresa.**

**Havia uma mulher lá, uma jovem de cabelos castanhos que dormia pacificamente ao seu lado. Se o rapaz estivesse em guerra juraria que tinha morrido e ido para o céu. Por algum motivo a criaturinha pareceu que sentia estar sendo observada e abriu os olhos esmeraldinos que brilhavam curiosos e amedrontados. A moça ficou parada esperando a ação do rapaz que somente teve coragem de dizer uma coisa:**

**- Quem é você? – perguntou fitando a moça.**

**- Eu sou a flor que você ganhou, meu nome é Sakura.**

**Shoran pensou que o mais provável é que havia enlouquecido de vez, mas ao reparar no que a moça vestia teve de rever seus pensamentos. A bela moça vestia uma roupa feita de um pano esbranquiçado que talvez em uma outra vida tenha sido cor-de-rosa. Ela vestia o pano que envolvia o embrulho! Não tinha outra resposta... Ela era aquela flor, afinal, uma mulher jamais conseguiria entrar naquela casa sem que ele tivesse conhecimento disso. Mas a pergunta continuava no ar... Como?**

**- Como? – ele perguntou enrubescendo-se ao ver a intensidade com que era olhado por Sakura.**

**- Eu sou o que você procurava. Eu sou perfeita. – a moça abriu um lindo sorriso, iluminando o quarto mais do que os raios do sol.**

**O rapaz não podia compreender nada, ele podia apenas se lembrar das palavras da velha lhe voltando na cabeça: Ela é perfeita...A criatura perfeita...**

**- Perfeita, hein? Pois vamos ver se é perfeita mesmo... Diga-me uma coisa Sakura? Você sabe cozinhar?**

**- Sim, eu sei, por quê? – a moça agora piscava os olhos de maneira confusa, fazendo com que Shoran risse, era engraçado como as coisas haviam ocorrido, e mais engraçado ainda como o tempo tinha passado...**

**O tempo foi passando muito rápido após o aparecimento de Sakura, e o rapaz se via cada vez mais apaixonado por aquele mistério de mulher.**

**Sakura era perfeita em todos os sentidos: no corpo, no coração, nas atitudes, nas artes da casa e da cama, e até mesmo o seu riso parecia ter sido composto por uma sinfonia. Shoran nunca havia sido tão feliz! Entretanto nada é para sempre, e até mesmo as coisas que para nós são perfeitas tem um tempo a cumprir, porque a vida é efêmera.**

**E foi ao entardecer de um dia de dezembro que a sua Sakura se foi... Sua linda companheira voltou a ser o que ela sempre tinha sido... Uma flor de cerejeira.**

**O jovem rapaz de olhos ambarinos chorava desesperadamente por sua flor murcha, a flor de cerejeira que jamais voltaria a ser a mulher que foi em outrora.**

**O rapaz chamou o cocheiro e dirigiu-se descontroladamente rumo à vila vizinha com esperanças que talvez pudesse encontrar uma maneira de trazê-la de volta. O jovem chinês demorou mais do que esperava, e ao voltar para casa já podia ver a lua que apagava a escuridão que envolvia toda aquela sombria noite de inverno. O vento uivava cansado de sua sorrateira rotina por aquele mundo distante que nem ao menos sabia da existência de um carente guerreiro e de sua faceira criatura perfeita...Mas ao mesmo tempo que o mundo fingia não saber deste fato o destino brincava com a tristeza do pobre rapaz, pois ao voltar sua atenção para fora da carruagem ele viu a luz do luar iluminar a pele desbotada de uma velha jogada na estrada.**

**OWARI**

---

**Eu queria fazer uma continuação contando mais sobre a vida entre Sakura e Shoran, mas eu não sei. O que vocês acham? E sobre a minha fic " Meu adorável cachorrinho Shoran" o segundo capitulo já está pronto, estou criando coragem para postar.**

**Comentários serão muito apreciados, não importando se são positivos ou negativos.**

**Beijos da Raposa! **

**Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox **


End file.
